The Clichés
by JellybeanChiChi
Summary: Canon moments examined through a couple of sets of tired eyes. The Clichés continue. We warned you. Co-written by CSIGeekFan and JellybeanChiChi very late at night. 826 words of nonsense. Some language and adult content.


Title: The Clichés  
Author: JellybeanChiChi and CSIGeekFan  
Rating: M, for language and adult content  
Pairing: Grissom/Sara  
Disclaimer: We don't own CSI. We're just playing with the characters

Author's Notes: We warned you. Don't make us make this a series!

**CSIGeekFan:** This is what happens when you give me a chat window and too much time trying to come up with a GSR story.

**JellybeanChiChi:** Sometimes Geek just gets me laughing, and I can't stop being silly.

**X X X**

**How Ecklie found out about Sara and Grissom – The Cliché**

One day after Sara and Grissom had sex, Ecklie smelled something fishy.

Literally.

And he knew they were going out.

**The End**

**X X X**

**Where Hank got his name -- The Cliché Part I**

One day Sara gave Grissom a dog

"I'll name him 'Hank' because if you take the 'T' and 'S' away from 'Thanks' you get Hank."

"That's too complicated." Sara said. "Call him Hank because he's a fucking dog."

**The End**

**X X X**

**Where Hank got his name -- The Cliché Part II**

One day Sara and Grissom were having sex.

Sara had an orgasm and called out "HANK!"

Grissom got mad.

Sara sidetracked. "What? I wasn't talking to you…. I was… talking to the fucking dog."

So now the fucking dog's name is Hank.

**The End**

**X X X**

**How Brass got his blue snowflake tattoo -- The Cliché**

One day Brass walked into a tattoo parlor.

He was drunk.

The woman behind the parlor said, "What do you want?"

"A snowflake."

The woman said, "White won't show up on your skin."

Grissom said, "Blue will."

Grissom was drunk too.

**The End**

**X X X**

**How Catherine and Grissom met -- The Cliché Part I**

One day Catherine was working.

And she met Gil Grissom.

She said, "Hi."

He said nothing but placed a fin in her g-string.

**The End**

**X X X**

**How Catherine and Grissom met -- The Cliché Part II**

One day Catherine was working with Grissom.

She told him he was wrong about a case.

He was amazed she could talk so well with his dick in her mouth.

**The End**

**X X X**

**How Sara ended up in foster care -- the Cliché**

One day Sara's parent were fighting.

Sara's mom killed her dad.

People came and put Sara in foster care.

**The End**

**X X X**

**How Grissom knew Warrick had a gambling problem -- The Cliché**

One day Warrick went to the casino.

He placed $1,000 on red.

The roulette wheel ball fell on black.

Grissom said, "I told you to bet black."

**The End**

**X X X**

**How Catherine discovered Nick and Greg were gay - The Cliché**

At the end of shift, Catherine walked into the locker room.

Nick was on his knees.

Greg's pants were near his ankles.

**The End**

**X X X**

**How everyone found out Hodges was gay -- The Cliché**

One day David Hodges walked into the lab.

He opened his mouth and said hello.

Everyone knew he was gay.

**The End**

**X X X**

**Why Grissom doesn't like bananas -- The Cliché**

At the end of shift, Grissom walked into the locker room.

He saw Nick on his knees.

Greg's pants were around his ankles.

Bananas now make Grissom puke.

**The End**

**X X X**

**What Grissom would say to Sara after getting hit on the head and having amnesia and then recovering his memory -- The Cliché**

One day Grissom got hit on the head.

And he couldn't remember anything.

For days.

Then he saw Sara.

He waved and said, "Hi bitch who will leave me twice."

The hit on the head made him psychic.

**The End**

**X X X**

**What Sara would say to Grissom after getting hit on the head and having amnesia and then recovering her memory -- The Cliché**

One day Sara got hit on the head.

And she couldn't remember anything.

For days.

Then she saw Grissom.

She waved and said, "Hi jackass who will string me along for years until he finally does something some random Sunday."

The hit on the head made her psychic and way too talkative.

**The End**

**X X X**

**Why Sara is a vegetarian -- The Cliché**

Sara wanted to get lucky so she brought Grissom a blanket.

She ended up being repulsed by the scent of meat.

Until she got to finally blow Grissom.

She's not a vegetarian anymore.

**The End**

**X X X**

**Why Warrick never got together with Catherine -- The Cliché**

One day Warrick and Catherine had to solve a case in the sewers.

Catherine tried to climb up a wall, but fell into Warrick's arms.

His head went into her cleavage.

He lost two teeth from banging his mouth on her boobs.

**The End**

------

It's late, but there's always time for reviews. Isn't it obvious we are just starving for attention?

This is also dedicated to Chancey. We hope to make you smile. And please, please feel better.


End file.
